


[藏源]月下武士

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 藏源
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文CP：岛田半藏x岛田源氏分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-弄潮健儿半藏x日本选手源氏-涉及捆绑，前列腺高潮和轻微的强制排尿内容，请根据个人喜好选择是否阅读！-为了节日氛围作者引用了些许“十五夜”的日本民俗传统，请您谅解。-存在作者在角色理解上的OOC！-最后祝大家中秋快乐！！





	[藏源]月下武士

[藏源]月下的武士  
随着夜幕的到来，“十五夜”的明月如同一轮白日渐渐攀上了富士山的山顶。皎洁的月光照亮了岛田家的道场，甚至悄悄爬了那扇偏僻的暗窗。  
若靠近那隐蔽的窗口便可隐约瞧见里头被禁锢的武士：他穿着的铠甲被保养得如同上好的白瓷，同样由轻甲包裹的四肢被漆黑的皮革绑住，靠两条十字形交叉的宽皮带束在一起。那皮带正中嵌有一个小小的铁环，与铁索相接便轻松地将武士提了起来。  
铁索的拉拽让武士的双膝与手臂向上高高抬起，只有小腹堪堪贴在地上，从远处看好似天平的一侧秤盘。在这“秤盘”上正摆着一份水润的江米团子，原本该戴在头上的面甲也被放在一旁。  
窗外的角度很难发现武士此时被刻意地拆下的不仅是面甲，还有用于保护下体的整块软甲。武士口中含着一束芒草正闭目养神，腿间裸露在外的欲望也同主人那般乖顺地低垂着，只有夜晚的冷风吹过时才小幅度地抖动两下。  
束着手腕的皮革足够让让人转动手腕来缓解手臂的酸痛，代价是仅靠腿受力时更容易失去重心。武士一直小心活动着手臂，但被束缚的时间的越长手臂与腿配合的难度就变得越大。  
武士的手腕再一次轻轻地转动，可使不上力的脚也被皮带拽得一同晃动起来。他后知后觉地用腿压住那前倾的重心，然而顶端的江米团子晃动两下还是掉了下去。坠落的团子砸上了虚放着的面甲，几颗丸子又随着武士变得更加剧烈的挣扎落在了地上。  
“糟了…”  
武士正看着地上的团子发愁时，身后的木门却恰巧被推开。  
“堂堂武士竟连供桌都不会做吗，源氏？”  
武士回头看着因忙碌而有些喘息的兄长：对方披着那件短袖帽衫，露在外头的皮肉汗津津的，随着有些粗重的呼吸在月光下如同一条流动的溪流。兄长坐下的动作打断了源氏的遐想，他的注意力继而转到托盘中放着的那份兔子形羊羹和一壶热茶。  
热茶倒进茶杯时发出的声响令源氏难过地呻吟出声：长时间的束缚早就让源氏有了尿意，此时耳边响起流水声更是让他被轻甲紧紧束缚着的小腹反射地阵阵胀痛起来。  
半藏并没有理会满脸企求的源氏。他将对方衔着的芒草拿开，将茶水吹温凑到源氏紧紧抿着的嘴边，等人不情愿地喝下就又倒上一杯。  
一开始源氏还满足于被茶水浸润的喉咙，随着整壶热茶被一点点灌进胃里他只觉得小腹受到的压迫越来越重。那种不适甚至从膀胱一直蔓延到尿道，让原本低顺垂着的下身都难耐地抽搐起来。  
“哥哥，肚子…”  
源氏放软了语调企求着半藏，对方却无视了这哀求将羊羹挖成小块塞进那还想说什么的口中。  
“肚子饿？别急，哥哥喂你吃。”  
半藏恶劣地曲解着胞弟的意图，扬起嘴角加快了喂食的速度。将一小块羊羹全部喂进源氏嘴里后，半藏捡起地上的面甲为一脸不满的人戴上，把放在胞弟背上的团子拿开才绕到身后慢慢解下他被吊着的腿。  
得到释放的源氏却并不轻松：血液突然得以畅行，腿上的每条肌肉都带着酸麻和被撕裂般的刺痛。即便铁链帮忙分摊了身体的重量，但酸软的膝盖还要用力才能撑住下身。源氏想动动腿缓解针刺一般的酸胀，才刚抬起腰就立刻挨了一巴掌。  
“别动！”  
半藏大声呵斥着乱动的胞弟，隔着腿根内侧的软甲慢慢地揉捏一会儿，还不待源氏享受起按摩便用力拍打两下对方的屁股示意人跪好。  
“嘶…”  
毫无预兆地，半藏拿起一旁的芒草在武士微微红肿的臀瓣上磨蹭起来。芒草细细的柔毛瘙得源氏扭动两下屁股，即便是这样微小的动作依旧得到兄长重重的几下掌掴作为惩戒。  
挨了打的源氏尽量克制自己扭动的欲望，而兄长那抓着芒草的手则在他的下身时而用细穗轻扫、时而又恶意地用根部戳刺起来。  
拜芒草所赐的瘙痒与刺痛相辅相成，加倍地刺激着本就因尿意抖个不停的阴茎。源氏想夹紧腿根安抚一下那酸胀的阴茎又碍于压在臀瓣上的手不敢乱动，紧接着他那急着宣泄的下身就突然一热。  
戴着面甲的源氏看不见下身的情况，但凭借热度和硬度他也大概猜出了抵在自己欲望上的正是才装过热茶的壶口。  
“哥哥…太过分了！”  
“把人绑起来做到一半又放着不管的人没资格这么说吧，源氏？”  
半藏没好气地用力挤压着源氏的囊袋，更是恶意地用壶口的边缘磨蹭那已经溃不成军的孔洞。敏感处被粗暴地刺激加上茶壶里氤氲的热气顿时让源氏下身顿时酸软无力，半勃的阴茎最后挣扎着抖了几下松开顶端的小孔，一股断断续续的体液便稳稳地流进壶中。  
源自小腹的轻松和公开排泄的羞耻几乎将源氏向两端撕裂，直到羞耻而汇聚在脸上的血液碰上冰凉的面甲源氏才冷静下来想起折中的法子：待小腹不再疼痛难忍了，源氏就尽快控制起还在倾泻个不停的孔洞好让液柱逐渐停下。来不及排出的液体又被死死锁回酸软的膀胱中，即便是自主停下，被打断的痛楚依旧让源氏难受地抖了抖。  
这次的动作并未得到半藏的惩戒。他将还未过半的茶壶直接放在地上，松了松与源氏手腕相连的铁链就用力将人按在地上。  
源氏的双手被锁链向后拉扯，只能靠胸口支撑身体。他扭了扭身子想用肩膀帮自己起身，却被半藏的手抓着后颈用力按回原来的位置。  
被迫跪趴在地上的姿势让源氏的屁股凸现出来，半藏却似乎嫌不够地又踢了踢源氏的小腿示意人将臀部抬高，等达到令自己满意的角度才轻轻拍拍屁股示意人保持姿势。  
颈后的手松开后源氏却放弃了挣扎，他任凭兄长将下身顶进自己的腿间，抓着那双被软甲包被的腿根小幅度抽送两下，随后又将手指凑到了源氏面前。  
“舔湿它，源氏。”  
源氏恍惚间顺从了兄长的意愿，将还沾着羊羹味道的手指含进嘴里仔细地舔弄起来：半藏指腹上被弓弦磨出了厚厚的老茧，源氏的舌头舔在上面有些发痒，津液也被刺激得旺盛了起来。那被舔弄的手指似乎清楚源氏的想法，非但没有抽出，反而夹住那湿润的舌尖慢慢捏揉起来。  
“哥…咕…”  
碍于舌头被人拿捏在手里，源氏只能发出些毫无意义的音阶，充盈口中的津液反而随着言语自嘴角溢了出来。  
“辛苦了。”  
待半藏觉得手指足够湿润了才慢慢从源氏口中抽了出来。他用手背擦了擦源氏的嘴角，将被浸润的手指在人面前慢慢分开，拉出几条银白色的细线。  
“弟弟已经这么湿了啊，真厉害呢。”  
近距离看着被津液沾湿的手指已经令源氏窘迫得耳根发红，半藏还刻意学着早上胞弟的语气将“夸赞”原封不动地还了回去。  
“今天早上的确是突然有训练才…唔！”  
被润湿的手指进入甬道时并不疼痛，半藏却径直捉住了那因勃起而胀大的腺体。两根手指用粗糙的指腹在那脆弱的腺体上又夹又按，为源氏带来一波波快感的同时还有火辣辣的疼痛。  
“啊…哥哥！太…太多了！”  
被按压得肿胀的腺体如同充盈着水的海绵，每每被挤压快感便自此处源源不断地溢出。源氏的胸口被压在地上只能大口喘息来获取足够的氧气，那高高挺立的下身更是坚硬到歪向一边，随着半藏一次重过一次的揉捏一股股地吐露出混着淡精的前液。  
源氏被这超负的刺激弄得两腿一软便趴在地上，无论半藏如何拍打那红肿的臀瓣也不肯再恢复方才的姿势。坚挺的顶端抵在地上，随着重重的拍打前后磨蹭着近乎失禁一般地用浓白的液体弄脏了一小块粗糙的草席。  
被不停刺激着腺体高潮过一次的源氏没有丝毫疲惫。他周身轻盈，被兄长粗暴扩张着的穴口反而渴求着更多，甚至随着那按压的节奏一开一合地吮吸起来。  
“看来手指是满足不了你了？”  
半藏将手指抽出些，故意用指腹刺激起泛起烂熟的穴口。半藏习惯用只生着薄茧的左手为源氏扩张，那穴口被粗糙的指腹戳刺立即紧缩，筛糠一般地颤抖几下又脱力地松开，自甬道的深处则涌出了一小股肠液。  
“你给早上的事找那么多借口，其实就是想这样…对吗源氏？”  
半藏解开绑着源氏的束具，俯身压在因轻甲而坚硬冰冷的身体上满足地啃咬起源氏的耳根。他扶着一阵阵发软的胞弟，将早就挺立的下身慢慢挤入了已经准备好的甬道。那甬道温暖又热情，半藏刚顶入便紧紧缠了上来。  
源氏的四肢都获得了自由但依旧被兄长压得动弹不得。他用酸麻的手指轻轻抓着地上的草席，因前列腺高潮而空虚的甬道此刻被熟悉的感觉填满差点让源氏兴奋得啜泣出声来。  
“放松点，还有更舒服的呢。”  
紧紧绞着的甬道让半藏难以继续推进，他只好一边揉搓那敏感的穴口一边小幅度地抽送着下身。肠肉被耐心地一点点撞击逐渐放松下来，随着半藏的挤入迅速裹上去形成一个形状相同的套子。  
“哥哥，还可以再深一点…”  
半藏拍了拍对方的屁股示意人耐心。只除去软甲的臀肉上还附着几块大小不一的甲片，半藏用手将它们一起包住后才用拇指分开源氏的臀瓣，将整个屁股向上托起的同时用力朝前顶了一下。  
随着突然的侵入，柱身上绷起的经脉重重地碾过肿胀的腺体，微微翘起的顶端则撑开了肠壁又向内进入些许。  
腺体传来的尖锐快感与深处被撑开的满足感汇成酥麻的电流自源氏尾骨流出，他们沿着整个脊柱流窜了一会儿便一同向下汇集，流过被半藏磨得红肿的鼠蹊与囊袋，直直地向 着顶端发热的小孔窜去。  
“前面…好胀啊…好难受啊哥哥！”  
“嘁…真拿你没办法。”  
还想再给源氏一些教训的半藏听人用起小时候任性的语气也没了脾气，只得跪坐起来将人抱在怀里。半藏的左手扶着浑身酸软的源氏不让他摔倒，右手则握住那不停滴着水的欲望慢慢撸动起来。  
抱在怀里的姿势让半藏很容易看到源氏满足的模样，他凑过去亲了亲对方的下颚角，想起早上捉弄自己的事又不禁坏心地用指腹摩擦起那同样脆弱敏感的顶端来。  
“呜…”  
半藏微微弯腰将源氏死死嵌在怀里，原本扶着对方的手则抓住对方脆弱的脖颈，一面收紧一面大开大合地向上顶弄起来。  
被半藏锁在怀里的源氏只能靠身体的摇摆来减轻挺入时的撞击。如此一来他的腰便如同迎合一般地随着进入左右摇动，屁股也时不时被撞得向上翘起。  
在深处抽送的下身、按揉顶端的指腹和逐渐缺氧的共同作用下源氏的脑袋逐渐混沌起来，他已经顾不上武士的身份便随着顶弄发出断断续续的呻吟，因此损失的更多氧气反而让他的大脑更加麻木。  
就在源氏以为自己会因缺氧而死的时候，脖子上的手一松他便贪婪地大口吸着氧气，等他回过神来才发现自己的兄长已经将精液射在深处，而自己也不知什么时候高潮过——虽然源氏没有印象，但几乎溅上下巴的精液说明了他高潮时究竟有多么激烈。  
“下次再捉弄我的话可就不是这么轻松了，弟弟。”  
半藏就着姿势将胞弟搂在怀里，他侧头亲了亲对方满是汗水的脸，在高潮后更加柔软的甬道里轻轻顶了一下。  
“嗯…哥哥是怎么猜出来的？”  
半藏看着满是疑惑的源氏不禁凑过去亲住那张被欲望烧灼得红润的嘴唇，用舌头舔弄起对方还带着淡淡羊羹味道的口腔。他们的唇相互磨蹭着，舌头也在纠缠中交换着彼此的津液。他们在中途短短地分开过几次换气，那粘稠的津液则像一条条绑带将两人连在一起。  
待一个过度绵长的吻过后，半藏满足地晃晃手叫出房间的操控系统，将暗窗处的整面墙调到透明。随着墙体的消失，窗外银色的月光便洋洋洒洒地倾泻进来。  
“我实在想不出能有哪个混蛋在十五夜紧急训练，而且你绑着我的布条被故意剪开了口子——这不就是等着我抓你的意思吗。”  
皎洁的月光照亮了搂在一起的兄弟，他们仰头看看已经升到高空的月亮后又交换了一个浅浅的亲吻。  
“这个点应该不会有来偷供品的小孩了吧？”  
“要是来了我也只能说’供桌自己打翻了供品，真是抱歉’这样让人摸不着头脑的话了。”  
“嘁！明明是混账话才对啊，笨蛋哥哥！”  
“快三十岁的人了不要说话总像个小孩子嘛…”  
“笨蛋哥哥！笨蛋哥哥！”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读！  
如果喜欢请评论或点击喜欢吧！  
您的支持会成为我努力产出的动力！❤


End file.
